Foxpaw
by Kestrelflame-ThunderClan
Summary: This is a story my sis started but let me have, so I'm gonna finish it!


_FOXPAW_

_**We start off in WindClan camp. Three apprentices are out basking in the Greenleaf sun. It's about mid-day right after sun high. They are sharing tongues.**_

**She was the only thing on my mind. Her light blue beautiful eyes, her sweet smelling scent, and her snow white fur. Why I can't get her off my mind was another story. We had never really been friends, we were more like den mates. She knew I existed, although sometimes it didn't feel like it.**

**It was his fault. She wanted him more than me. She told me that several times, but why? I talked to her more and paid attention to her more. He probably didn't even know his own sister was her best friend. If I couldn't have her, neither could Foxpaw.**

**I saw him staring a crossed the clearing. **_**Why doesn't he just come over here and talk to me? Was he shy, nervous? Does he feel the same way I do?**_** I began to get up and walk toward him. I stopped when I saw Runningpaw walk up to Foxpaw. Was he going to tell him how I feel? I had admitted it to him a few times, that she liked him more than Runningpaw. **

**This was my chance, she was staring back at me. Should I go over there and ask her. **_**What would I say? Should I come strait out and tell her how I feel**_**? I was deep in thought when I swore I saw her move, as if she was coming over here. Then my view was blocked. "Oh hi, Runningpaw. Did you want something?" Foxpaw asked trying to look around him.**

_**Now was my chance. And I had two options: I could tell Foxpaw the truth and they could live happily ever after. Without me in the picture. Or I could lie to him and they would never meet.**_** "Yeah, umm, Dawnpaw, says she wants you to stop staring at her." Runningpaw decided to go with the lie. He wanted her more than he wanted complete power over the whole forest.**

**Why wasn't he coming over here? He looked worse than ever. If it was possible he looked more shy than he did before. What did Runningpaw say to him. As I padded a crossed the clearing Foxpaw ran off to his sister. That was really unlike him. "Runningpaw, what did you say to him?" She came off kind of mean not meaning to. But she really did want to be with him.**

**I knew it was bad. But lying was my only solution. "Ummm, I told him that his sister needed his help and uhh he should go over to help her." I said continuing quickly knowing she saw strait through my lie. "Do you want to go hunting?"**

_**Why didn't she like me. I could have sworn. Maybe I was imaging things. Helping my sister would calm me down,**_** at least I thought. But the smell of the herbs reminded me of her and I was lost in my thoughts once again.**

"**No, that doesn't go there." I said a little louder the second time. I was quiet but I knew my brother was used to it. He was lost in thought, again. But he usually smiled. Now, I could tell, he was not happily lost in thought. "Who are you thinking about?" I asked watching him stare a crossed the clearing watching Runningpaw and Dawnpaw leave.**

"**Why do you ask?" I said still lost in thought. But I had nothing better to do. "Sure." I sighed. Why was he trying to get me away from camp? Did he want to tell me something. I already knew he liked me but I had told him that I did not feel the same way he did. I mindlessly followed Runningpaw through fields. All of the sudden he took off after a rabbit. **_**Good, I thought, now I can be alone with my thoughts. No more loud rambling.**_

"**What." The question startled me. I was thinking about her again. "Uhh, no one." I already knew that Mysticpaw knew who I was thinking about. But I didn't want to admit it alone. I glanced at Mysticpaw but out of the corner of my eye I saw them leave. **

_**I loved to feel the wind running through my fur. Almost as much as I loved her. She had the most beautiful eyes. Why couldn't she feel the same way I do. **_**I thought sighing. **_**Well, at least Foxpaw is out of the picture. **_**I was almost close enough to kill the rabbit.**

"**Why don't you go hunting? It's a nice warm day. You shouldn't be in here helping me sort herbs. I can manage by myself." I said knowing he wasn't going to pay a lot of attention to the herbs if she was on his mind. "Bye." I said watching him run off.**

**I ****caught the scent of some one familiar. **_**It's Foxpaw!**_** I thought. But I can't go up to him. Especially after what had happened earlier. But I have to ask him what Runningpaw said. So I decided to run right past him and stop about 20 fox lengths away. I began to hunt again sniffing for signs of any rabbits. Then some one ran into her. **_**Huh, it was Foxpaw, he must have followed her!**_** "Oh, uhh, Hi, Foxpaw" Dawnpaw mewed quietly. She knew she was acting weird around him shy, quiet. The total opposite of what she acts around everyone else. **

**I finally caught the rabbit. And it was huge. I hope Dawnpaw likes it. Where was she? **_**Oh, over there, a little ways away from where I left her. Who was she talking to? No, not him!**_

**What was that sweet smelling streak of white rushing by me? **_**Who was that? **_**I thought. I began to follow the cats scent. **_**Oh, I know who that is. It's just Dawnpaw.**_** He sighed. . He wanted to follow her. But not after what had happened earlier. Why, didn't she like me. I was lost in thought wandering, not even realizing that I was taking the same path that Dawnpaw just took. Then all of the sudden he collided into her.. "Uhh, hi. By the way if you wanted me not to stare at you, you could have just asked." Foxpaw said running off without waiting for a reply.**

**Rude, much! (lolz j/k!! she didn't think that.) "Hey, wait!" I yelled chasing after him. Wait now I was confused. Why would Runnigpaw? Oh, now I get it. A burst of anger rushed though me. Oh, was Runningpaw going to get it.**

**I ran as fast as I could forgetting all about the rabbit I caught. Then I saw Foxpaw run away and I began to slow down. I turned around and walked back to get the rabbit. Once I had it and was turning around I couldn't see her. Where did she go? I thought, well maybe she just went back to camp.**

**I heard her voice. I thought if I told her that I knew she would leave me alone. Well maybe I should ask her why. I turned around not thinking how fast she was, and I collided into her. "Runningpaw told me not to stare at you so why are you still following me!" I yelled in her face.**

**I was startled not so much that he yelled at me but what he yelled at me. "What, I never told Runningpaw to tell you to stop staring at me." I said quickly before he could run off again. "Actually I like…." But she was cut off as Runningpaw jumped between them.**

**I was breathing hard but she was worth it. They could never find out what I did. "Back off (insert cuss word of you choice j/k)" I spat "She doesn't like you, like that." I hissed in his ear so Dawnpaw couldn't hear. I turned to face her. "I, I, I, love you."**

**I turned to walk away. They needed to be left alone. I turned to leave but what Dawnpaw said stopped me. Wow, I thought, maybe it wasn't my imagination.**

"**Runningpaw, I know how you fell about me. But you know I don't feel the same way. You know who my heart belongs to. I have told you this many times." I said trying to get around Runningpaw. "Wait, Foxpaw, I have to tell you something."**

**A new rage flared up inside me. "No, I LOVE you!" I said more firmly. " I will do anything to get you to feel the same way." I said. Not thinking I attacked the only thing keeping me away from her, Foxpaw. If I killed him, I thought, she would have to love me.**

**I turned around so happy to hear what she said. All of the sudden I heard Runningpaw start to yell and I felt his anger. Then I was knocked on the ground.**

"**FOXPAW!! Are you okay! Runningpaw get off of him. AND I MEAN NOW!!!" I was yowling. I didn't even know I could be that loud and commanding. But it still wasn't working. So I guess I am going to break this fight up by force.**

**I may be smaller than him but I had my wits and speed. I was out from under him before he knew what was happening. I managed to knock him on his feet before he knew I was out from under him. But I stopped once Dawnpaw started yelling. I turned to face her. "Yes, I'm f…" I was knocked off my feet before I could finish. If I was killed, she would never know how I feel about her.**

"**No, if I can't have her, neither can you." I hissed in his ear. He may be faster but I weighed more and was stronger. I kept hearing her yell but I couldn't let them figure out they felt the same way about each other. I was too close to let that happen.**

"**Stop, you guys," I was getting very angry now "KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" I spat. They still weren't listening. I was weak but some kind of strength came with my rage. I grabbed Runningpaw by the scruff, like a queen punishing her kit. And dragged him out of the fight. "Foxpaw, stop it, please." I said stepping between him.**

"**Tell him. He wants to kill me." I said breathing hard I was fast but he probably had 5 pounds on me. (that's a lot considering Foxpaw probably weighed like 5 pounds) "I must tell you something" But he was cut off by Dawnpaw's scream.**

"**Let go!" I said. I wanted her to like me not yell at me. " I'm sorry. I just, just want you all to myself. I want you to feel the same way I do." I said running off. But I did manage to get a good size gash down Foxpaw's side.**

**I was so angry at him. Why did they have to be so stupid? Then I noticed the huge gash in Foxpaw's side. "Oh, my!! Foxpaw, are you okay? We better go have your sister look at that!" I said flicking my tail toward the gash.**

**I was feeling a little weird. Had I lost to much blood? Things started to spin around me. I heard her voice but I couldn't tell what she was saying. I was getting dizzy. I felt Dawnpaw slide under me before I fell over. "Thanks." I mumbled groggily.**

**I saw them coming in the entrance. "Where have you guys been? Where is Runningpaw. Oh, my what happened to your side? Never mind lets just get you cleaned up." I said. I would ask Dawnpaw later. **

**I felt her warmth. Was she laying by me? What happened? Oh, yes now I remember. The fight. I looked around. It was moonhigh. Nobody was around. "Dawnpaw, wake up. I have to tell you something." I whispered in her ear. "I love you." **

"**Foxpaw, I love you too." I said glad that he felt the same way I did. "I never want to leave you again." I said falling asleep beside him.**


End file.
